The Hunger Games
by girlonfire4evaneva
Summary: Explore the feelings, thoughts and the emotions of our favourite , Peeta Mellark during the 74 th Annual Hunger Games
1. PROLOGUE

hey guys my first story please read and review ! HOPE U GUYS ENJOY PEETA!

Prologue

The morning of the reaping

As the sunlight flitted through the window of his house , peeta mellark awoke. His mother said " get down here fast ! Look at your brothers! They are so hardworking and devoted towards our bakery unlike you! Get down to work you waste of space!" .. When he was a little boy, his mothers behaviour would astound him. He would desperately wonder and ask himself "why does my mother hate me so much? Why she doesn't love me? And why am I so unfortunate?''. But now he was used to his mother s banter and never took it to heart. He replied " coming down mother".

As he pulled the bread out of the oven, he heard their shop bell ring. He decided to go greet their first customer for the day. He went to the shop's window and came face to face with Gale Hawthorne. He had always wondered about his relationship with Katniss everdeen, his childhood secret love .peeta had never gathered his courage to ever talk to her. He would sit and wonder about her. He would see her in school as she would pass by him silently or when she would come to his shop to trade. He knew her very well. She appeared hard – hearted . but as they say a hard nut has a soft inner, her heart was a mountain of gold for her little sister, prim. Seeing gale, he would always wonder whether she would ever notice him or not. He knew he had no chances with her with gale around . Gale would come to the bakery at the crack of dawn to trade some fresh game he ' d caught for some bread . so quenching his insecurities , peeta greeted him and called his father. His father gave gale a loaf of bread for the squirrel. This trade was done behind his mother's back as she could not tolerate " the seam brats.' Mr mellark looked at gale and wished him luck.

Today everyone would need some luck on their side as it was the reaping day for the hunger games. The odds were in nobody's favour. These games were held every year to honour the capitol's victory over the districts at the end of the rebellion of the dark ages. District 12 was the meanest of all districts where one could starve to death . It only had two victors out of which only one was alive

He heard the sirens as the peacekeepers and approached and prepared the justice building .there was a gloom over the justice building . Peeta had a feeling that something earth-shattering was going to happen to him . He ignored the gut wrenching feeling and decided to don his best clothes for the reaping where twenty four children , two from each district , one girl and one boy would fight to death in a pageant known as " the hunger games"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Reaping

Chapter 2

The reaping

On this doomsday, the mellark family headed out towards the town square secure in the knowledge that none of their children would be chosen for the games as they had only 5 to 6 slips having their names in the reaping bowl. But unfortunately for them fate had different plans.

All the children were standing in clusters according to their ages. Peeta was standing with some of his friends from the town . in the vast sea of children , he searched for katniss hoping that she would never get reaped. He prayed hard.

Effie trinket , their escort welcomed all . the anthem played and effie nodded in respect . she spoke of the dark ages and treaty of treason . peeta had heard the speech many times and tuned out. She then finished with her signature line " happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in their favour"

She then said "ladies first" and drew a name out. She read out aloud " primrose everdeen" and all the hell broke loose. Prim nervously sauntered to the stage but was followed by a screaming katniss

Katniss was blocked by the peacekeepers . she couldn't reach her little sister. Her love for her sister was immense and it won over her fear of facing imminent death in the arena . she volunteered.

She was district twelve's first volunteer ever. Peeta was beyond shocked and thought this would probably be the last time he would ever see his childhood sweetheart. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did hear effie say "peeta mellark".


End file.
